


heaven help the fool who falls in love

by blazeinthedark



Series: Missing Scenes & Extras [2]
Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating (obviously), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, small lowkey sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeinthedark/pseuds/blazeinthedark
Summary: Cooper goes to Kris for comfort after the events in detention.
Relationships: Cooper Clay/Kris
Series: Missing Scenes & Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	heaven help the fool who falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> title from ophelia by the lumineers :)

I’m freaked out as hell. I’m trying to hide that as I watch Jake and Addy peel away from the car park together, but I can feel my palms sweating from where I’ve jammed them into the pocket of my hoodie. 

I make my way to the car, taking stabilising breaths, but all I can see is Simon’s face, over and over, red, desperate breaths, clutching at my arm as he— 

I shake myself out of it as I start to feel sick again, and climb into my car. I should head home. It won’t be long before my parents hear about what happened. They’ll want to talk to me. I should call them. 

But I don’t. I pull out my phone and scroll to my most frequently contacted. I don’t hesitate when I click on the first name, and pull the phone up to my ear. 

“Hey handsome!” Kris is cheery on the other end of the line. “I thought you were still at practice.” 

I’m almost shocked, I’d genuinely forgotten about practice for the first time in my life. “Uh, naw, I got detention.” My accent is thick as molasses, it’s almost embarrassing. 

Kris picks up on it instantly, “What’s up?” He asks, sounding innocently confused. 

“Can I,” I can hear my voice starting to break so I try again. “I mean, are you home? Can I come over? Just for a bit.”

“Yes,” he says immediately. “Come over.”

Kris pulls open the door before I can even knock, so I know he’s been waiting for me. His face is instantly concerned, and he takes me inside before I can get a word out. I’m still shaking, and I’m certain he can feel the tremors where his hands are wrapped around my biceps. 

“I had a fucked up day.” The words come out of me before I can stop them. I don’t swear often, and it makes Kris raise his eyebrows. 

“Okay,” he says slowly, pulling me toward the couch. “You want to tell me what happened?”

I curl up on the couch, tucking my body under his arm, head on his chest. It’s not the most comfortable position, to be folded in on myself like this, but warmth is radiating from Kris’ chest, and he has one hand gently combing through the hair on the back of my neck. I lean into him further, letting him give me the comfort I know I came for. 

“We’re in detention, which was bullshit, by the way ‘cause someone stuffed a phone in my bag that wasn’t even mine.” I look up to see Kris hiding a tiny smile, and immediately feel a little embarrassed about how juvenile I must sound. There’s only a year’s gap between us, but the difference between high school and college feels so massive that sometimes I think he must see me as a kid. 

“Anyway,” I continue, shaking myself free of the thought, “Um, this guy had a drink of water and then just fell over, and collapsed.”

Kris sits up suddenly, and I’m forced to go with him because of our position. He cradles the back of my neck in apology; settles against the arm of the couch to look me in the eye. “He collapsed?”

“Yeah.” My voice has quieted now. “He had an allergic reaction, and God, Kris, it was awful. He was just choking-“ I cut myself off, not wanting to relieve it.

“What was he reacting to?” Kris asks, bemused.

I shrug, “Peanuts, apparently.”

Kris’ eyebrows are steadily rising into his hairline, “He had an epinephrine pen though, yes?”

I shake my head, picturing Nate’s desperate expression as he dug through Simon’s bag. My face must look something awful, cause Kris reaches over and gently strokes my jawline with his thumb. “Naw, I ran to the nurses but the little box was empty too.”

“Oh,” Kris breathes out. He opens his mouth, but I interrupt, knowing what he’s going to ask.

“I don’t know if he’s okay. The ambulance came but, it was so long in between...” I trail off.

Kris says nothing. I guess there is nothing to say in a situation like this. But he pulls his legs up on the couch and swings them over either side of my hips, pulling me into a warm hug. His hands trail up and down my back, and I let out a sigh at the feeling. The knot that’s been tight in my chest for the last few hours is starting to untangle itself at his touch. I hook my chin over his shoulder, and he presses a kiss into the side of my head. I can feel Kris’ curls tickle my face as he bends down to do so, and it sends a giddy rush down my spine, racing through my body so quickly I almost shudder. I feel bad, the way I want him so much right now. It feels like I should be mourning, or something. But the mixture of adrenaline and fear that’s been thrumming through me has left my pulse elevated, and with Kris so close to me, it’s just a natural response.

Kris pulls back like he can sense the change in me, his green eyes searching my face. He’s so unbelievably hot, all sharp cheekbones, straight nose, and model lips. I can’t help what happens next, when I push myself into him, sending us both tumbling vertical on the couch. 

Guilt unfolds in my chest as it always does. I know cheating on Keely is wrong, and Kris, though he has never pushed me to come out, has often, rather pointedly, suggested that I break up with her. I would feel worse about the whole thing if I didn’t currently have Kris kissing me senseless. 

I sit back just enough to put some distance in between us, and help him pull off his white t-shirt. His tanned skin is on display, and my face grows hot as I take in his sculpted abs. Dating a model, definitely one of my better ideas. 

He’s pushing my hoodie over my head, too, and before long, we’re both shirtless. Kris’ hands are running up my back, and he breaks our kiss as he grins. It’s a surreal experience to be with Kris. I know I’m objectively attractive, I’ve had enough girls falling over me to realise that. But it wasn’t until I met Kris that I knew what it felt like to really be _wanted_. Kris looks at me like he can’t believe his eyes, which is a high compliment given that people literally stop in the street to stare at him. 

He pulls me off him suddenly, and for a fraction of a second I fear I’ve done something wrong as he stands up, but then he’s taking my hand in his, and I meet him with a heated kiss. 

His eyes slide over to the bedroom, and he looks at me with a question in his eyes. We haven’t had sex yet, but we’ve done enough to make my Catholic parents faint in shock. Saving yourself until marriage turned out to be a lot harder when I’m actually attracted to the person I’m with. I nod in response to his unverbalised question, and his eyes darken, lips turning up into a smirk. It makes fire curl in my stomach. 

Kris flops down on his bed first, and I crawl over him, my arms bracketed around his head. The position aligns our hips perfectly, and when I brush a kiss behind his ear, he groans and bucks into me. My body’s moving of its own accord, hips undulating into his. I can hear the moans slipping out of my mouth, but I don’t have enough presence of mind to stop them. Kris pulls me into a messy kiss, his tongue pushing its way desperately into my mouth, and I moan into him. 

My jeans are more than uncomfortable at this point, and I envy the loose sweatpants that are riding low on Kris’ hips. My hand is trailing down his abs to the band of his boxers when he puts a firm hand to my chest, stopping me. 

He has a high flush on his cheeks, his styled hair now falling into his eyes. “Phone,” he says, reluctantly.

“ _What_?” For a moment I can’t figure out what he means, my entire thought process is centred around getting off. Then I hear it, the faint chime of my ringtone from the other room. A disappointed groan falls from my lips before I can silence it, and I carefully untangle my body from his. I’m still hard as hell by the time I get to my phone in the living room, with half a mind to just turn it off and get back to Kris. Then I see the name “Pop” flash across my screen and it’s like cold water has been dumped down my spine. 

“Pop,” I answer, trying desperately to regulate my breathing. I look over to see Kris, who had made his way out of the bedroom, freeze in the doorway at the mention of Pop’s name. 

He’s gruff on the other side of the phone, “Coops, where are ya? Got a call from the school, something about detention? You didn’t miss practice, did you son?”

“Um,” I freeze, not knowing what to say. Kris widens his eyes and does a little hand gesture that breaks my stupor. “Yeah, I did. Listen, I just went for a run to clear my head.” The lie pours out of me so easily, it’s sad. “But I’ll be home soon and we can talk, yeah?”

Pop responds affirmatively before hanging up the phone, and I sink my head in one hand. All the stress from before is back tenfold. Kris is pulling his t-shirt over his head when he reaches me. I see him glance at my screen, probably making sure I had hung up, before he kisses my cheek soundly. “You should go,” he tells me. “Nice excuse, you do look like you’ve been for a run.” He adds, cheekily.

I laugh, because I know I’m disheveled from our little rendezvous in the bedroom. I can’t believe how casually Kris reacts when I lie about him. I know he doesn’t want to live like this, but he’s always so considerate. Nonny would call him sugar all the way through, too. There’s a lot of genuinely nice people getting fucked around by Cooper Clay at the moment. 

There’s a missed call from the school on the notifications on my phone, but I ignore that for later. I pull my top then my hoodie over my head, and let Kris lean in for a parting kiss. “Thank you,” I whisper.

He tilts his head. “For the kiss?”

“No,” I say, endeared, “For being here for me.”

Kris shrugs like this is no big deal, “Where else would I be?”

I reach over and squeeze his hand. I want to stay, the same way I want air to breathe, but I know I can’t. He’s looking after me, warmly, as I exit his apartment and head back down to my car. 

I see his eyes the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fell into this rabbit hole of the tiniest ship ever lmaoooo. can’t help it. expect a thousand more fics


End file.
